Two of Hearts
by Blue Blossom
Summary: Alternate Universe. Assistant DA Kinomoto Sakura is having a hard time adjusting to her new boss. The first man she ever lost a case to is also becoming the first man she ever lost her heart to. SS.


Two of Hearts

by Blue Blossom utahime_lenne@yahoo.com

Rating: (a strong) PG-13

Genre: Romance/Drama

Summary: Alternate Universe.  Assistant DA Kinomoto Sakura is having a hard time adjusting to her new boss.  The first man she ever lost a case to is also becoming the first man she ever lost her heart to.  S+S. 

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

Author's Notes: 

Hello, I'm Blue Blossom.  ^_^  This is an AU and my first fanfic, so any comments are welcome, whether good or bad.

Some of the characters are kind of out-of-character for this fic, but notice the fic part in "fanfic".   I also use the manga appearances of the characters.  That way Sakura, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika don't have the same hair color.  (That really drives me crazy in the anime. All those colors, and yet they have the same hair color!  ^_^)  Also, since I don't know much about law (let alone Japanese law), most of that stuff's made up to fit the story.  *sweatdrops*  But please enjoy it anyway!      

Disclaimer: I don't own "Cardcaptor Sakura".  I only own this story and any new characters.  This applies not only to this chapter, but to all future chapters as well.  I make absolutely no profit from this.

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

Two of Hearts

Chapter One

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                The chief assistant district attorney's black high heels echoed throughout the building.  Her light brown hair had two pieces that framed her face, making her emerald eyes stand out.  Her navy blue suit had bright pink cherry blossoms embroidered on it, a one-of-a-kind outfit made by her best friend.  Her pants flared out at the bottom, and her nylons were the same shade as her pale face.  She held a large stack of various papers and notes in her arms while trying to avoid collisions with others.

                "Kinomoto-san!" 

                Twenty-eight year old Kinomoto Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.  Her shoulder length hair was flicked back annoyingly.  "Hoe?  What is it this time, Yamazaki-kun?"  Her voice was monotone, but her eyes were full of life.  

                Yamazaki Takashi waved his arms frantically at his boss.  Although only a year younger than Sakura, the gap seemed to be about ten years most of the time.  He was the office gossip, a rumormonger, and the king of miscommunications.  But he was a good person despite the fact he liked to lie and stretch the truth.  Amazingly, he was professional in court, a mystery to everyone who knew him.  "Have you heard yet?  Nioguchi-san is retiring!  Everyone's saying you're going to be the new DA!"

                She rubbed her temples, her stack full of files threatening to fall on the cheap linoleum.  "I can't believe I go to court to prevent hearsay, but some of my own assistant DAs gossip with only hearsay."  Sakura shook her head, partly out of annoyance and partly out of the sheer irony of it.  "Yamazaki-kun, I'm sorry but please don't bother me with some stupid rumor right now.  I'm a DA, not a high school gossip."  She glanced at her watch.  Time was not on her side right now.  "I've to be at court in a half-hour.  The Nemura case starts today."

                The black haired man nodded, his eyes lowered as always.  "Ah, isn't that another ex-boyfriend-got-jealous-of-ex's-new-flame case?"

                Sakura shook her head sadly.  "No, that's the Nagasa case.  The Nemura case is about the teenage parents who neglected their baby so badly that it died.  She was not even four months old."

                Yamazaki thought for a moment.  "Is that the case your rival is heading?  Li Syaoran?"

                Sakura gritted her teeth.  "Yes," she said curtly.

                Yamazaki shook his head.  "Remember the case you faced against him last year, his first one in Tomoeda ever?  You prepared for the Manichi case for months.  And he—"

                "He humiliated me!" she moaned.  The papers she had struggled to hold on to were now a forgotten pile of junk on the floor as she went into a melodramatic pose straight out of a soap opera.  "My months of hard work vanished when he motioned for dismissal on that stupid technicality!"  Her eyes burned with her resolve.  "But I won't lose to him again!  There's no way even he can motion for dismissal on this one!  Kinomoto Sakura never loses twice in a row to the same person!"  Her fists were curled up, her mind checking her preparations once again.

                He laughed nervously.  He was used to Sakura's sudden swings (as was everyone else, the sole reason nobody stopped and stared), but this was extreme even for her!  "But, Kinomoto-san, your record is still good!  So what if he—"

                "I've worked long and hard on this case!" she continued, lost in her own world.  A man ducked his head to avoid being whacked by Sakura's flailing movements.  "No one is going to let those teenagers off scott-free!  I'm going to see that little Nemura Kira gets justice!  Kinomoto Sakura, chief assistant district attorney for the city of Tomoeda, Japan, will not fail!"  She struck a victory pose.

                Yamazaki clapped, thoroughly impressed.  "With that kind of spark, it's no wonder you're expected to be the next DA!"

                "Yamazaki-kun?"  Sakura said in a sing-song voice.

                "Yes?"

                "GET BACK TO WORK!"

                He was off and running in zero seconds flat.

                Sakura waved at him nonchalantly as she entered her office.  It was the second largest office in the building, second only to the DA's of course.  Her oak desk was cluttered with legal papers and office supplies, facing the window in which sunlight poured through even in these winter months.  A few pictures of her friends and family lined the practically bare walls.  Sakura reminded herself to ask Nioguchi if she could repaint the office; the bright pink she had painted a few years before was starting to chip off.

                "Nioguchi-san couldn't really be retiring, could he?" she wondered aloud.  Nioguchi was the first one who had given her a chance after she graduated from law school.  He was a very nice, very wise old man.  Being his chief assistant DA made them work together a lot, but he hadn't even dropped a hint as to retiring.  She shook her head as she adjusted her black pants.  "Listen to me, I'm starting to believe one of Yamazaki-kun's rumors!" laughed Sakura.  "I better go over the Nemura file just to be sure."  She opened the file and her eyes wandered to the name on the line of "defense attorney".  

                "Li Syaoran…" she whispered, as if saying it too loudly would case the name to shatter.  "I won't lose to you again, my dear little Syao-chan."  A grimace appeared on her face.  "Not like the last time we met!"

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                "Case number 296:  The city of Tomoeda vs. Manichi Setao," the bailiff announced.  "The honorable judge Tobira Yukina presiding.  All rise!"

                The older woman nodded as she took her seat.  "Let's bring in the jury!"  The bailiff disappeared into a door, and then reappeared moments later with twelve people from various walks of life.  After the jury took their seats, Tobira spoke again.  "Let's get this case started, shall we?  Is the counsel for Tomoeda here?"

                The two women at the table rose.  "Kinomoto Sakura and Daidouji Tomoyo, present," announced Sakura as they sat back down

                "And is the counsel for the defense here?" continued the judge, already knowing the answer.

                At the defendant's table, Manichi was in his seat, his dark eyes not registering any emotion.  However, the infamous Li Syaoran was nowhere to be found.  

                "I do not know where he is, Tobira-sama," said Sakura.

                "How strange!"  Tomoyo whispered.  "Has Li-san backed down already?  Is he too afraid of my precious little Sakura-chan in her newest outfit?"  She sighed, depressed, her violet eyes downcast.  "If only you wore my latest creation today!  Then Li-san couldn't keep his eyes off of you!"  She laughed in a way that only she could, a strange "oh hoh hoh" sound.  Her long dark-purple hair was covering her smiling face from the judge.

                "Tomoyo-chan!" scolded Sakura with a blush on her face.  

                Tomoyo loved to create clothes, anything from jogging outfits to lavish evening gowns.  Tomoyo was always coming up with strange outfits for Sakura to wear; there was no such thing as a "tame Tomoyo-chan original".  Sakura called them "Battle Costumes" because Sakura always fought with either the latest criminal scum in the courtroom or the latest perverted jerk on a date in them.  Although Tomoyo had a business head and could have started her own clothing company, she chose to become a lawyer like Sakura.  "It'd take all the fun out of it," she had said the Sakura once many years ago.  "Besides, my clothes are made with Sakura-chan in mind, not some stranger!"  

                Tobira had been talking, and Sakura and Tomoyo had to start listening.  "Well, since Li-san is not here, I have no choice but to…"

                A masculine voice suddenly cut through.  "I object!"

                The crowd turned to see a man wearing a rumpled suit with his jacked tossed over his shoulder, his other hand holding a black leather briefcase.  A casual attitude seemed to contrast with his leering face.  His hair was almost the exact same shade as Sakura's.  His eyes were like amber fire burning with confidence.   

                Sakura felt her heartbeat speed up.  No one told me he was so handsome! she thought as redness appeared on her face.  She had heard about the famous Li Syaoran (who hadn't?), but this was the first time she had ever seen him.  The brilliant lawyer Li Syaoran from Hong Kong who had never lost a case…

                "Li-san!"  Tobira's tone was one of disapproval, one that would make anyone else either beg for forgiveness or burst into tears.  "How kind of you to grace us with your presence.  You're late!  Not only that, you dare address me in that cavalier tone?"

                He strolled to his seat, placing his jacket on the chair and his briefcase on the table.  Sakura's gaze never left him, her heartbeat never slowing to normal pace.  He ran his fingers through his hair before speaking.  "I'm sorry for being late, Tobira-sama, but traffic was awful this morning.  I'm ready now.  Let's begin."

                "How kind of you to suggest that," Tobira snapped sarcastically.  "You won't be late again, or you'll be removed from this case!"  Her voice dropped back to a more normal level.  "Now, let's hear the charges."

                "Sakura-chan, do you have an opening statement?" whispered Tomoyo as the charges were being read.  "Or do you intend to wing it?"

                "I have it memorized," answered Sakura.  "I had a stroke of inspiration last night.  I hope it really makes an impact."

                Tomoyo smiled, "Of course!  It was written by you, after all, Sakura-chan!  Do your best!"

                "How do you plead, Manichi-san?"  Tobira asked.

                Manichi's voice was monotone with a face that showed no emotion.  "Not guilty."

                "Kinomoto-san, Daidouji-san, please begin!"

                "Do your best, Sakura-chan!" cheered Tomoyo as Sakura rose.

                "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury," began Sakura.  "Rape is a horrible crime.  It takes a moment which should be shared between two lovers and twists it into a cheap, disgusting act that means nothing.  And to add murder, every parent's worst nightmare, is unforgivable!  The victim, Ogata Rei-san, age 19, was just that: an innocent victim.  She was strolling harmlessly down the street—a basic right for any citizen—when the defendant, Manichi Setao, jumped out from an alley, forced her into his car, and raped her!"  Sakura paced around the courtroom, her movements matching her words.  Her emerald eyes sprang to life in the way that they always did in the courtroom.  "And once he was done with her, he strangled her with his bare hands, and then drove to the ocean to toss her lifeless body away.  She was to remain there, for all eternity, and Manichi Setao would have continued his life as if nothing had ever happened, as if that girl and her tragedy had never existed!  But something went wrong with his plan.  Ogata-san's body was discovered.  She was recovered from her watery grave.  Daidouji Tomoyo and I, Kinomoto Sakura, will prove to you with sufficient evidence that Manichi Setao intended to inflict harm on someone that night, and Ogata-san was the unfortunate victim.  On that night, July 29, you can bet that Ogata Rei cried out for help in the dark night.  She cried out for Manichi to stop.  She cried out for mercy.  She cried out for a drop of kindness and decency in the man that was raping her and killing her!  But her cries went unheard."  Emerald eyes landed on one of the men at the defendants table, her voice low but tone never changing.  "But now you, the jury, can answer Ogata-san's cry from her grave: her cry for justice!"  Sakura bowed to the jury.  "Thank you," she said as she sat in the wooden chair.

                "Amazing, Sakura-chan!  That was simply riveting, one of your best ever!" cooed Tomoyo.  "How can anything from Li-san top that?"

                "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," smiled Sakura as she sat back down in her seat.  "Let's see how the famous lawyer opens his case."

                Syaoran stood up.  Instead of the lavish beat-around-the-book technique Sakura was expecting, he spoke only one sentence.  "I move for immediate dismissal of all charges."

                Sakura and Tomoyo were stunned.  "What?"

                "Remove the jury!"  Tobira boomed, waving them away with her hand.  Once they had left, her heated gaze returned to Syaoran.  "What is the meaning of this, young man?"

                "It's quite simple," stated Syaoran coolly, as if he were at a restaurant ordering a soda.  "The case of Tomoeda is based on circumstantial evidence.  Their case rests on the fact that Ogata-chan's hair was found in Manichi-san's car.  In the deposition, Officer Tirol admits he found the hair after the car was brought into police custody.  The car was left unattended, unlocked, and in the hands or care of no one.  Anyone could have planted the hair in the car.  Without that evidence, there is no case.  This fact is undisputed by Tomoeda Police."

                Sakura snapped to her feet.  "I cannot believe this!  Your honor—"

                "My opposing counsel has missed this fact. Both can interview Officer Tirol and the other cops, but I guarantee it'll yield the same result.  Without that evidence, the case is nothing but strange circumstances."

                "But," interjected Tomoyo with a wavering voice, "the evidence was allowed in the trial.  Counsel cannot try to exclude it after it has been accepted!"

                "Article V, Section XXXII, Subsection IV-VI," Syaoran countered without missing a beat.  "If the circumstances surrounding a piece of evidence from a deposition are later proved to be misleading or false, then it can result in the exclusion of the evidence during the actual trial by ruling of the presiding judge.  If during a jury trial the presiding judge finds the remaining evidence presented by a counsel to be circumstantial based on testimonies and depositions, and the opposing counsel wishes for a motion for a dismissal of a charge or charges, the case can be dismissed."

                Tomoyo was very worried.  How could the trial be over before it had begun?  "Isn't there anything we can do, Sakura-chan?  I can't think of anything!"

                "But—" Sakura protested.  Surely there was some sort of legal loophole to get around the other loophole!  But she couldn't think right now.  She was too rushed and too shocked.

                "I have no choice," ruled Tobira.  "Case dismissed!  You are free to go, Manichi-san.  Next!"

                "Congratulations," Syaoran said breezily to Manichi as he gathered his things.

                Sakura was gritting her teeth.  She had worked long and hard on this case!  This had been the only thing on her mind for the past six months!  She spent hundreds of hours interviewing witnesses, gathering statements, going over the evidence, and it was all for nothing!  Ogata Rei had died by the hands of a cold-hearted killer and would receive no justice!  Sakura's face was red with anger, the two locks of hair that framed her face covering her glaring eyes.

                Tomoyo knew that this case was important to Sakura.  "Sakura-chan?  Are you all right?" she asked gently.

                Just as Syaoran was out the door, he suddenly whirled around.  "Oh, by the way, very nice opening statement, Kinomoto-san.  Very impressive.  Keep it up."

                "I hate you, Li Syaoran!" she shouted loudly as the door swung close.  It seemed like an earthquake had struck the courtroom.  "I won't forgive you, Li!  Someday I'll show you!"  Tomoyo was physically restraining her.  "I'll…show you…" whispered Sakura.  Ogata Rei, a bright young woman of 19, had died.  And her last wish Sakura could not grant.

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                "Sakura-chan?  Sakura-chan?"

                Sakura snapped out of her reverie and saw a woman her age waving her hand in front of her.  "Rika-chan!"

                "Are you alright?" her secretary asked, her short, natural grayish hair framing her face.  Her hazel eyes clouded over in thought. "Aren't you due at the courthouse in less than ten minutes?"

                The always late Sakura looked at her watch.  "Oh, my God!"

                "Here are the depositions on the case, the evidence is with Chiharu-chan who's in her office, and I'll leave the copies of the Tsukino case on your desk."  She rattled the information off like it was nothing.  Rika was a very efficient secretary.  "Good luck, Sakura-chan!"

                "Thanks, Rika-chan!" Sakura called out over her shoulder as she ran out her door. 

                "I wonder what—I mean who—she was thinking of," said Rika.  "Her face was awfully flushed."  She giggled to herself.  She knew the feeling of falling and being in love, and Sakura's face seemed to be full of that feeling.  "Yamazaki!  I bet Yamazaki-kun knows who Sakura-chan has a crush on!  Or maybe I'll have to drag the secret out of Tomoyo-chan…"

                Sasaki Rika would do everything in her power to have Sakura fell in love.  After the some of the most disastrous dates in history, Sakura deserved it!  She had a temper every now and then, but there was no one more loyal and kind than Kinomoto Sakura. 

                Besides, if Sakura fell in love in the next month, before February 1st, she would win the bet.  She and several other members of the office each picked two months when they thought Sakura would fall in love.  So far Naoko, Yamazaki, and Chiharu had already lost on their two months.  It was down to her and Tomoyo, or the bet would restart again.  And the current jackpot of 100,000 yen would certainly help on the cost of her upcoming wedding…

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                Sakura arrived at the courthouse with time to spare, even though she had to break the speed limit by about 30 kilometers to get there on time.  She entered the courtroom, and set her briefcase down on the table.  She glanced around the courtroom; there was no sign of Li or the parents.  The court reporter was stretching; the people in the courtroom were discussing anything and everything…

                Suddenly, a pair of teenagers, one boy and one girl, were escorted in by the bailiff.  Toyama Akira and Nemura Arisu, Sakura recognized.  Akira gave Sakura a bored glance, while Arisu's was one of contempt.

                Her heartbeat sped up as she looked around for the teenagers' lawyer.  Her eyes darted around the courtroom, searching for him.  Sakura didn't understand why she got like this every time she heard his name or knew he was near.  Why did she have this strange feeling?  What was this strange feeling, anyway?

                The doors flew open, and a man a few years older than Sakura sauntered in.  He adjusted his glasses and business suit as he took his place at the defendants' table.  

                "Hiiragizawa-san?" Sakura was very surprised.  

                Hiiragizawa Eriol was one of Tomoeda's public defenders.  A kind man who always wore a smile on his face, his light black hair was only a little shorter than Sakura's.  His record was very good, but he hadn't been in charge of many high-profile cases.  "Ah, Kinomoto-san," he greeted, his English accent heavy.  "Such a pleasure to see you again, as always."  He walked over to Sakura's table and shook her hand.  His politeness was only rivaled by Tomoyo's.

                "Wasn't Li supposed to be on this case?"  The disappointment was evident in her voice.

                Eriol put on a playful hurt look with his eyes, the same shade as Tomoyo's, sad behind wire glasses.  "And here I'd thought you'd be glad to see me."  His voice changed back to serious.  "Actually, I suddenly got a call a couple of days ago appointing me to this case.  For some reason, Li-kun was no longer in charge of this case."  His voice lowered, he said, "They probably didn't have enough money.  Li-kun's services don't come cheap."

                Sakura's face fell.  "I see…"  Suddenly she didn't have the same drive about this case as moments before.

                "So, here I am!" Eriol continued.  "Good luck, Kinomoto-san."

                Sakura shook her head.  Li Syaoran, Hiiragizawa Eriol, it didn't matter who she defeated as long as little Kira-chan got justice.  "Good luck, Hiiragizawa-san," she said sincerely as he walked away.  Then a sly smile appeared on her face. "You're going to need it…" she whispered to herself as the judge walked in.  The drive was back, but not as strongly as before, and Sakura couldn't understand why…

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                Sakura sauntered back into the DA building, a look of satisfaction on her face.  Her first few witnesses had been very convincing, and Hiiragizawa's cross-examinations hadn't yielded that much against her.  Akira and Arisu would be forced to take the stand, and Sakura would trap them in their own lies.

                "Hello, everyone!" she greeted cheerfully as she walked in.  Much to her surprise, the hallways were bare.  There were always people in the hallway going from place to place, hurriedly trying to beat the deadlines.  She glanced both ways confusedly, her light brown hair swaying with her face.  "Where is everyone?" she asked herself.

                "They're in Nioguchi-san's office," a voice replied.

                "Hoeeee?"  Sakura screeched as she jumped back a mile.  A ghost?  It couldn't be a ghost, her worst fear, could it?  She didn't have much of a sixth sense (unlike her brother Touya, who could see dead people as easily as live ones), but she still should be able to sense it.

                "Sheesh, settle down, will you?"  The masculine voice continued as he turned the corner toward Sakura.  She was frozen in place, drawn to the voice.  Sakura closed her eyes from the soothing and nostalgic tone; all she knew was that she wanted to hear more of it.  The voice seemed to be vaguely familiar, as if from a distant memory…

                When the "ghost" drew closer, she could see a man about her age, amber eyes, hair only a shade or two darker than hers.  He was a few inches taller than the high-heel wearing Sakura.  Sakura's heart began pounding as she realized who it was.

                "Li Syaoran!"

                Syaoran looked at Sakura confused.  "Am I supposed to know you?"

                Her emerald eyes flared.  How dare he not know her!  She was Kinomoto Sakura, the brilliant chief assistant district attorney!  "What are you doing here, Li?  Is this about the Nemura case?"

                Syaoran just stared as Sakura as if she grew an extra head.  "The Nemura case hasn't been mine for a week now."

                "So, again, what are you doing here, Li?"  There was something about this guy that made the normally level-headed Sakura go off the deep end…His voice wasn't intriguing in the least!

                "Ah, Sakura-chan!" a voice rang out.  Sakura looked to her left and saw a reddish-brown haired woman with matching eyes waving at her.

                "Chiharu-chan!"  Sakura replied, her face changing into a smile.  "Where is everyone?"

                Chiharu waved for Sakura to join her.  "In Nioguchi-san's office!  Hurry up!"

                Syaoran smiled smugly at Sakura.  "Did you hear that, Sakura-chan?  In Nioguchi's office!  Now, who could have known that?"

                Sakura glared at him.  "Stuff it, Li.  And don't call me Sakura-chan."

                "Don't call me Li.  Call me Li-sama," he answered in the same tone.

                Chiharu ignored their squabbling.  "He just made an important announcement!"

                Sakura was puzzled.  "An important announcement?"  She mulled this over as she entered Nioguchi's office, Syaoran following right behind her, his step in sync with hers.  She was attacked by all sides with various conversations.  Tomoyo was trying to convince Sakura to wear a brand-new Battle Costume.  Rika was offering her some of her homemade cheesecake.  Yanagisawa Naoko was trying to get Sakura's advice on the Hiromi case.  Yamazaki was listing the latest rumors.

                Suddenly, Nioguchi's voice interrupted the conversations around Sakura.  "OK, OK, just because you all love Sakura-chan more than Li-kun and I is no reason to ruin our party!"  

                Everyone laughed, then fell silent, except for one very confused woman.  "Hoe?  What's he talking about?" 

                "Haven't you heard, Sakura-chan?  Nioguchi-san's retiring, and I'm the new DA," Syaoran grinned, that smug look never leaving his face.

                "Oh, come on, Sakura-chan!"  Tomoyo whined, not paying any attention to any other conversation.  "It's a pretty blue suit, a pink shirt underneath designed with cherry blossoms…"

                "To-Tomoyo-chan…" whispered Sakura embarrassedly.

                "…and an excellent, amazing record," continued Nioguchi.  Although there were about twenty people in the crowd, only about two were actually listening.  "I feel that Li Syaoran-kun can help stop more of those criminals from walking the streets.  And it is my hope that you all will continue to do your best and help your new district attorney."

                "What?"  Sakura's jaw dropped open.

                "Li-san's our new boss," said Rika gently.  She knew how Sakura got whenever she heard the name "Li". 

                Naoko nodded, adjusting her glasses.  "At least we don't have to face certain defeat whenever we go up against him."

                "Ten bucks says she'll explode with the next ten minutes," whispered Yamazaki to Chiharu.

                She shook his hand.  "You're on!"

                Nioguchi gestured to Syaoran.  "And here he is now!  Everyone, please welcome him!"

                The crowd clapped as Syaoran went up and shook Nioguchi's hand.  "Thank you, Nioguchi-san.  Well, as you all know, I'm Li Syaoran…"

                Duh, thought Sakura.

                "…and I'm going to be your new boss…"

                Sakura glared at him.  Unfortunately, she said to herself.

                "I have been defending guys that you have been prosecuting for years…"

                We have even more murderers and rapists on the street.  Thanks a bunch.  I feel so safe.

                "But now, as your new district attorney, I want to do my job and get these criminals off the street!"

                Too bad we can't get some of those you helped let go…

                "So, in conclusion…"

                Thank God, end the torture.

                "I'd like to say, 'Let's nail them!'"

                Wow, how original, genius.

                The audience clapped while Sakura continued to glare at her new boss.

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                Sakura ran her fingers through her hair as she entered the building for the first time that day.  It was already two o'clock in the afternoon.  She had finished her witnesses' testimonies on the Nemura case and had to prepare for the defense's witnesses tomorrow.  She entered back into her office, taking off her heavy winter coat.  As she went to hang up her heavy winter coat, her jaw dropped.

                The first thing she noticed was that her desk had been replaced with a stranger's.  Her desk had been moved directly across, although still facing the window, was not in the best place for a view.  All her papers and files that had been in neat piles when she left yesterday were now mixed together in a jumbled heap on her desk.  Her pictures that had been spread out on the walls were placed right behind her, one right next to the other.  The walls, which had been a shade of pink rose, were now grass green.  

                Sakura's jaw remained open as Syaoran sauntered in as if this was a normal, everyday occurrence.  

                "So how do you like our office, Kinomoto-san?  That is your last name, isn't it?"  His voice was casual, as if they had been best friends forever.  At least he dropped the "Sakura-chan" greeting from the previous day.  "A painter will be here in a few minutes to paint my name on the door.  Yours will have to be repainted as well, of course, since my name will be on top."

                Hell broke loose through the form of a twenty-eight year old woman.  "What did you do to my office?  The DA has his own office that's even larger than mine!  Why in hell are you messing with mine?  This is my office!  Steal somebody else's office if you hate the DA's one!"

                Syaoran shrugged.  "But your office has a much better view and atmosphere.  Besides, I decided to turn that office into an employees' lounge.  Nioguchi told me how much you all have been wanting one."

                Sakura was seriously getting ticked off.  Sure, she wanted an employee's lounge, but not at the cost of her beloved office.  "Listen, Li.  If you want my office so bad, then just have somebody move my stuff into the DA's office.  I am not sharing an office with you!"

                "No, no.  I won't hear of it."  His amber eyes showed no malice, yet no warmth either.  "You're the head DA assistant, so you and I will be working together a lot anyway.  This makes it more convenient.  Like right now, we have work to do on the Nemura case."  

                "WE have work to do on the Nemura case?" Sakura repeated, her voice cold as she collapsed in her chair.  She hated the new angle from which where she now sat.

                "Of course!  I was going to be the defense lawyer until Nioguchi told me he was appointing me DA.  That's why I resigned from the case.  Between the two of us, there's no way Toyama Akira and Nemura Arisu are getting off!  We might even learn a few things from each other's techniques."

                "How wonderful, Li-kun," said Sakura sarcastically, only now adding an honorific to his name.

                Syaoran crossed over to her.  "Forgive me for not recognizing you earlier in the hallway, Kinomoto-san.  It's been awhile since I've come across you, not since the Manichi case, I believe."

                "Yeah," she muttered.

                "Your opening speech was dynamic," he continued.  "But you focused too much on prosecuting him."

                Sakura glared at him.  "I'm a DA; that's my job."

                "Of course, but to properly prosecute someone, you must also think about how you would defend them."  Syaoran was talking to her as if she were a novice, a high school student speaking to a professional lawyer on Career Day.  "Once you can see both sides, you'll be an even better prosecutor than you are now."

                Sakura's gaze wandered over this man.  How dare he treat her like a child!  He couldn't be any older than she was!  So what if he was undefeated?  She's lost a case to him, yes, but did have the best record in the office!  

                "You're a brilliant lawyer, Kinomoto-san, but you can do better.  I would have demoted you if I didn't believe that."

                She couldn't tell if it was a half-hearted attempt to criticize or a genuine compliment.  "…Thank you," she said finally, choosing the safer path.

                Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair, obviously a habit for him.  "But before we begin, may I ask what exactly is 'hoe'?  I've studied Japanese for many years, but I've never heard of 'hoe' before."

                How embarrassing, thought Sakura.  A twenty-eight year old woman still uses made-up words from her childhood!  "Actually, um, 'hoe' is my own word.  I use it when I'm shocked, scared, or confused."  She looked down at her hands, pretending her fingernails were more interesting than this conversation.  Her face was beet red.  Everyone else never questioned "hoe"; they took it as a part of her.  She had used it for so many years that it was a real word to her.

                Syaoran laughed.  "How interesting.  A brilliant lawyer who uses her own words.  You're very interesting, Kinomoto-san.  You're very spacey, and yet down-to-earth at the same time.  Mature, yet childish."  He smiled at her, his voice rich.  "I want to know more about you, Kinomoto-san…"

                The warmth that Syaoran's eyes that suddenly appeared was reflected onto Sakura's face.  She felt the sudden rise in her body temperature, and she realized with a start that she was blushing.  She couldn't find anything to say, let alone a voice to say it with. 

                "Then, I'll be back in a minute.  I'll see if the painter is here yet."

                Her eyes were drawn to his.  Sakura felt as if she were drowning, as if there was nothing else she could gaze at besides his eyes.  Her heartbeat was racing, just like the anticipation she had waiting for him in the courtroom, just like when they had re-met yesterday, just like many other times she had heard his name mentioned.  Even as he turned away and was leaving, she could only continue to stare at his back.  

                "I want to know more about you, Li Syaoran-kun…" she said in a daze.  She could practically see the stars in her eyes, the same freaky stars Tomoyo got when she was dreaming of a new design or videotaping.  She didn't remember him looking so handsome!  His deep eyes, his wavy hair, his broad chest…

                Suddenly, Sakura realized just what she was thinking.  Exactly what the hell was she thinking?  She couldn't stand the guy!  So what if he could sweet talk?  He was a lawyer; words were the root of his—and her own—job!  So what if he was handsome?  It wasn't like he was the first handsome guy to cross her path!  If she wanted to stare at a guy, let him at least have a decent personality!  

                "Idiot!  Idiot!  Idiot!" she repeated as she pounded her head on her desk.  She shouldn't be thinking about anything else besides convicting Toyama Akira and Nemura Arisu for the death of Nemura Kira, let alone the physical attractiveness of her boss.

                "Hey, Kinomoto-san!"

                Sakura looked up to see her boss standing in the doorway with a strange look on his face.  A painter was right behind him, laughing slightly.

                "L-Li-kun!" she stammered, jumping out of her chair.  "I was just—I was just—"

                Syaoran could no longer contain his laughter.  He roared with laughter as if he had never laughed before.  "'Idiot!  Idiot!  Idiot!'" he mocked in a falsetto voice.  "That was priceless!  This is who I'm trusting to be my head assistant!  Little Idiot-chan here who makes up her own words!  'Hoe'!  Did I pronounce it right, Idiot-chan?  Hoe!  Hoe!"

                That was the last straw!  "You're dead, Li Syaoran!" she yelled as she once again dropped the honorific.  

                She leapt up from her chair and starting running toward Syaoran as fast as she could in high-heels.  He was stunned at first, but then noticed the death glare in her eyes.  Syaoran had no choice but to start running away from the devil-possessed girl on his heels.  She was yelling threats while chasing him; he was pleasantly going over the charges he could file against her if she actually went through with them.  They ran past Yamazaki flirting with Chiharu, around Naoko going over the strategy for the Tigura case, past Rika getting a drink while waiting for the copy machine to finish, and past Tomoyo, who immediately dropped her papers and pulled out a video camera from God-knows-where.  Tomoyo ran to the corner and began taping as Sakura chased Syaoran throughout the building.

                "I'll call this 'Sakura-chan's Angry Chase, Guest Starring Li Syaoran-san'!" Tomoyo decided.  She giggled in the way that only she could, the Tomoyo-knows-all giggle.  "I'm sure there be a lot more Sakura-chan and Li-san moments in the future!"  Her focus immediately changed to the most important matter at hand.  She couldn't be distracted!  "Oh, Sakura-chan, smile a little more!  And run slower as you pass the camera!  Your hair is starting to get messed up…"

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                The two finally collapsed back in their office an hour later.  Sakura had just received her high heels back after kicking them off at ninety kilometers an hour to videotaping Tomoyo.  The two of them were very athletic and proud and wouldn't allow the other to win.  They panted heavily, sweat dripping down their faces.  Neither said a word as they gulped down the water that they had received from Rika.  Everybody in the office had stopped working to watch the marathon.  Rika had water ready for every time the two had run past her.  Tomoyo obviously spent the whole time recording the race.  The rest became gamblers and cheerleaders, with Naoko earning a pot of over 5000 yen.

                Finally Syaoran broke the silence from his side of the room.  "You aren't a bad runner, Kinomoto-san."

                Sakura smirked.  "Of course!  If I'm going to humiliate myself and risk my career by chasing my superior, I'm going to be sure I can at least run."

                Syaoran emitted a throaty laugh.  "You got that right!  But you're lucky I'm such a forgiving man.  I'm willing to overlook your unprofessional misconduct this one time."

                "Don't try to deny the fact you willingly ran away.  Admit it, you were having fun."

                "Alright, alright," grumbled Syaoran playfully.  "It was…interesting to say the least.  I've never encountered a lawyer like you before, Kinomoto-san.  You're one strange one.  I have a feeling that this is going to be one strange relationship."

                For the first time, Sakura smiled honestly and sweetly at him.  "I think so, too."  She felt relaxed, happy, and giddy.  She wanted to laugh more with him, to have more instances like this.  She knew this fact, but she didn't know why.  But that could be thought about later, she thought to herself.  Right now I'm capturing this tranquil scene that I know won't last long.

                Kinomoto Sakura-san…What a charming smile when she isn't killing you, thought Syaoran.  I've learned more about you already, Kinomoto-san…And I want to learn even more.  

                The silence was interrupted once again by Syaoran.  "So what do you say we call a truce and get Kira-chan some justice?" 

                "Yes, Li…-kun."  She pulled the manila folder out of her briefcase.  That day's happiest moment for the both of them was already gone.  It was time to forget everything else besides Nemura Kira and other victims like her.

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                The door flung open as Sakura staggered into her apartment.  It was after nine already, and she had not gotten any of the errands she wanted to accomplish today.  Syaoran had spent the whole day reviewing her files, critiquing and revising them.  The sweet moment she had come to appreciate was never repeated.  Nothing Sakura did seemed to please him!  Files that Nioguchi would have praised her for were vulnerable to Syaoran's harsh judgments.  

                But, Sakura admitted to herself, his opinions really did seem to make every case better.  He really does know what he's doing.  No wonder Nioguchi-san picked Li-kun over me!

                She sighed.  "What a strange man…" she said as she hit the "messages" button on her answering machine.

                "Hey, Kaijuu!  What're you up to?" a teasing yet affectionate voice greeted.  Her older brother, thirty-five year old Touya.  "Haven't talked to you or 'tou-san in a while.  Yuki made me call.  Yeah, so…Later.  Call me if you want."

                Sakura shook her head, laughing.  Touya was not one for phone conversations.  Conversations in person were not his specialty, let alone phone conversations.  He was a tall man, gruff on the outside, but actually a nice person once you got past the rougher edges.  He was also very, extremely, and unbelievably overprotective of his little sister.  This wasn't always a bad thing on some of her dates.  A cell phone and two minutes talking to Touya were enough to make most of the men she dated dash away at top speeds.  

                Tsukishiro Yukito, Touya's lover, was a kind gentle soul whom Sakura had known since elementary school.  Yukito actually looked a lot like Sakura and Touya's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, with a bit of Hiiragizawa Eriol.  Sakura didn't look much like her father or her brother, taking more after her dead mother Nadeshiko.

                After erasing her message, Sakura began fixing herself some dinner, another frozen dinner for one.  Sakura was a good cook, but with her busy schedule, most nights she didn't have the time and/or the energy to prepare meals from scratch…And besides, she would be only making it for herself.  She used to make meals for her father, Touya, and Yukito (who counted as five people, at least!), but now, it was just her.  Sure, she had a lot of friends, and they liked to go places outside of work, but coming home to the silence drove Sakura crazy.  She wanted noise, action, excitement!  A reason to want to go home or a reason to wait impatiently for another to arrive home!  She was too embarrassed to tell anyone, though.  Even Tomoyo, but knowing Tomoyo, she probably already knew.  Sakura could never figure out how Tomoyo seemed to know everything while Sakura was clueless.  Ah, that was flustering!

                But she would wait.  She wasn't the only one of her friends that was still single, but how she wished she could fall in love like Chiharu and Rika.  She would wait.  Sakura knew eventually she would meet him, the person just for her…

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                Syaoran looked at his watch.  Sakura had five minutes to get there before he would get really angry.  He would not accept tardiness from any of his staff, most especially Sakura.  He tapped his foot impatiently, the sound reverberating in the room.  It was no wonder to Syaoran why Sakura loved this room so much.  Although it was practically identical to most of the offices save for the size, there was something about this room that the others didn't have.  It was calming, relaxing, and having almost a wistful feel to it.  He wanted this room the moment he entered it looking for Sakura, but couldn't just kick her out.  He also knew Sakura wouldn't give up the office very easily, so why not compromise?

                His watch now read 9:15.  As if on cue, Sakura strolled in, two cups of coffee being juggled along with her briefcase.  The air about her was calm, as if the sunlight from outside had followed her in.

                "Kinomoto-san!"  Syaoran's voice was harsh.  "You're fifteen minutes late!"

                She always rolled in the office anywhere from 8:45 to 9:15…most of the time, after 9 o'clock.  Nioguchi never complained as long as she remembered five lumps of sugar in his coffee.  But Nioguchi was no longer here, and Syaoran didn't seem quite as forgiven.  Sakura shrugged.  So they would start arguing right away today.  "Uh, sorry, Li-kun." 

                "I'll forgive you this once, Kinomoto-san, but," his eyes narrowed, "I don't expect it to happen again.  Tardiness is not something a DA on any level should have."

                Sakura snorted.  "But a regular lawyer can be tardy?  I seem to recall you were late on the Manichi case, and Judge Tobira was almost ready to appoint another attorney."  

                A shrug came from her opponent.  "I had to get ready for my next case.  It started at 11:30 that day."

                "How could you have another appointment?  That case was slated for a month!"

                He laughed a deep throaty chuckle like yesterday.  "A month in your book, a half an hour in mine."  

                Sakura's mouth dropped.  How arrogant this man was!  He was so self-confident the case would be dismissed that he had another case lined up right behind it.  

                "That's what I have to teach you, young Kinomoto-san."  He sauntered over to the sitting Sakura, sitting on her desk, looking directly at her.  "That's the difference between you and me.  The proof of victory, the true reason why I've never lost.  Do you know why I accepted this job as DA, giving up my private practice?"

                She was enchanted by him, and she hated it.  She hated the way her eyes were locked on to his.  It was too much like the feeling yesterday afternoon, and it scared her.  A breathy whisper escaped her lips. "No."

                "I spent my days defending scum, allowing perverts and heartless monsters and cons walk freely.  I worked so hard because I hated to lose.  Even the legendary assistant DA Kinomoto Sakura was easily defeated by me!  But I knew, in that one moment when we met, you were searching, weren't you?  Searching for that course of sure-fire victory, the way to never lose?"

                She nodded.  "But I lost.  I wanted to be the one to continue my perfect record.  And I blew my next couple of cases because I couldn't concentrate.  I was afraid of losing again, and I did.  How I hate that feeling of losing!  Not so much for me, for the victims and their loved ones, for the future victims, for my friends and family, for all the citizens."

                "Do you know why you lost to me?  Do you know why I was the victor and not you?"

                "Because you had another appointment that day?"  She was half-joking and half-serious.

                He kissed her.  Suddenly, spontaneously, softly.  Sakura had no time to prevent it, to react to it, or to end it.  She might have believed it was an illusion except for the fact that she could still feel his presence on her lips even after he broke the kiss.

                He was talking again, but it didn't register in her mind, as if she was deaf.  He had crossed back to his desk, his voice a garble to her.

                She stood up, one hand on the desk, the other curled up in a fist. "I hate you, you self confident jerk!" she yelled.  "How dare you kiss me!"

                Syaoran shrugged.  "It's just a kiss.  What, is that your first kiss or something?"  It suddenly dawned on Syaoran.  "Wait, wait, wait!  I know!  Let me guess: you're one of those girls who are waiting for their first kiss to share it with that one special person.  To you, the first kiss is something more precious than gold.  You want your first kiss to be with the person you want to spend the rest of your life with."

                Damn him for reading her like a book.  Damn herself for being so easy to read and simpleminded.  Damn Onii-chan for scaring off every guy she was actually interested in.  "So what?" her voice began cold, but was soon alive.  "At least I'm not like one of those women who'll sleep with anyone, anywhere.  So what if I believe in old-fashioned romances?  I want—well, wanted—my first kiss to be with my number one.  Romance used to be slow and romantic, but now it's caught up in the frenzy of modern life.  People used to kiss because they were in love.  Now they love because of kisses and other things.  I may not have guys dying to kiss me, but that still does not give you or anyone else the right to take it away from me!  You were the one who kissed me; I did not kiss you.  There is absolutely no evidence that I wanted you to kiss me.  You chose to, and now I'm upset.  And so what if I make a big deal out of a kiss?  I have a right to be unhappy.  I have a right to be offended since you took away my dream."

                Instead of another smart-aleck comment, he applauded.  An appreciative applaud, like for an orchestra at a ballroom.  "Very good, Kinomoto-san.  That's what you need in the courtroom.  You need that same drive, the same fury, and the same holier-than-thou confidence from your opening statements to your closing statements.  You also analyzed both sides of the issue: in your opening statements, you have to not only show how the defendant is guilty, but how he could not be not guilty.  You hold yourself back.  You're afraid of justice: you're afraid that a victim will have suffered in vain or that an innocent person will suffer for another's actions.  That is your weakness."  He bowed.  "Please forgive my irrational actions, Kinomoto-san.  It was to teach you a lesson.  I hope I didn't offend you."

                His sincere tone made Sakura flinch.  This whole kiss was just a reason to teach her a lesson!  She wanted to scream, yell, thank him, and hug him all at once.  She hated the way he did it, but she did feel like she had learned something new because of it.

                After a pause, she finally said, "I brought you some coffee.  I have some sugar packets if you want them.  I always stop at the coffee shop by my apartment to pick up coffee or breakfast if somebody wants something.  But you have to tell me what you want in advance."

                Syaoran's eyes softened.  "Thank you."

                Sakura blushed as her heartbeat sped up.  She whirled around, pretending to be indifferent.  "Are we going to get to work or what?"  It's okay, heart, it's nothing…Please stop pounding!  She was sure Syaoran could hear it.

                "Kinomoto-san?"

                She pretended to be digging for a folder to allow her heartbeat to settle.  "Yes, Li-kun?"

                "There is a simple solution to your 'first kiss' problem.  You know, wanting to fall in love with the person who gave you your first kiss."

                "Hoe?"

                "You could just fall in love with me."

                He barely avoided the airborne pencil.  "Or you could pretend it never happened!  Either way is fine with me!"

*              *              *              *              *              *              *              *              *

                So, did you like it?  Hated it?  Could use some improvements?  Read and review!  Raves, criticism, and flames accepted! And I'll read and review your fics, too, I promise.  I've only started coming here, so I haven't even made a dent in the fanfiction. ^_^


End file.
